2017/18 Formula E Season
The 2017/18 Formula E Season, officially known as the 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship, is set to be the fourth season of the FIA's all electric, single-seater Championship. The fourth edition of FE is expected to be the last to feature mid-ePrix car changes, and the last to use the SRT_01E as a base chassis. Background Calendar The provisional calendar for the 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship was released on the 19th June 2017, and included several changes from the previous three seasons.'More compact Season 4 calendar revealed', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 19/06/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/june/more-compact-season-4-calendar-revealed/, (Accessed 19/06/2017) The major change saw the season start very late compared to previous years, the first race penned in for early December, although the final round scheduled for late July remained unchanged. The result would be a more compressed schedule for the fourth edition of the FIA Formula E Championship, which also featured some new host cities. A double header in Hong Kong would open the season in December 2017, before a break over Christmas to allow teams to head to North Africa. After a single race in Marrakech the field would be heading over the Atlantic for a maiden visit to Santiago, Chile on the 3rd February. Mexico City would play host to FE once again a month later, before a two week break ahead of the series' first visit to São Paulo, Brazil. FE would return to its homeland of Europe in April, with the first ever Rome ePrix scheduled for the 14th April. Paris was pencilled in two weeks later, before the annual visit to Germany, with Berlin once again chosen to host an ePrix.'Formula E brings racing return to Switzerland', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 21/09/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/september/formula-e-brings-racing-return-to-switzerland/, (Accessed 22/09/2017) A historic visit to Zurich, Switzerland would follow on the 10th June 2018, with Formula E bringing circuit racing back to the Alps for the first time in 60 years. It was back over the Atlantic for the final quartet of races of the season, with the return of New York as a host city with a double header on 7th-8th July. The finale would then come as a double header in Montreal once again, with the final race set to be staged on the 29th July 2018. The full calendar for the 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship is shown below: ** All dates and venues according to the provisional calendar released on the 19th June 2017 and subject to FIA approval. *† São Paulo is yet to be confirmed as host of the ePrix in Brazil. *‡ Subject to ASN approval. A three day pre-season test was scheduled for the entire ten team field in October, with the FIA opting to move the testing days from the series HQ, Donington Park. Instead, the only collective test would be staged at the Circuit Ricardo Tormo in Valencia, Spain, after pressure from the European based teams to move to a location more suited to street racing. Regulations Various minor changes would be made to the rules and regulations for the 2017/18 season, ahead of the major shake-up scheduled for the 2018/19 season. Technical For 2017/18 the FIA decided to increase the maximum power allowed to be used during the race to 180kw, the equivalent to 241 bhp.'Formula E raises race power for Season 4', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 20/06/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/june/formula-e-raises-race-power-for-season-4/, (Accessed 20/06/2017) This increase, up by 10kw (13 bhp), will allow the FIA to either increase the length of the average ePrix, or give teams and drivers the chance to race at an increased pace. Testing wise the FIA decided to increase the number of in-season, public, tests to two, while also allowing teams to complete upwards of six filming days. Three of the six filming expeditions must be staged in city settings, designed to enhance the amount of marketing for the series by expanding public awareness. Sporting The points system for finishing position is expected to remain as it has been since the inaugural 2014/15 Season, with points awarded from 1st to 10th using the FIA's standard points system.'Formula E Guide: Rules & Regulations', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/guide/rules-and-regs.aspx, (Accessed 30/04/2015) Additional points are also awarded to the pole setter and the fastest lap setter at each ePrix, with three points earned for the former, and a single point for the latter. It was later announced that the point for fastest lap would be awarded to a driver who finished in the top ten. In terms of race format there would be some minor variations, with the FIA deciding to remove one practice session from the schedule of a "double header" weekend. Each driver will be allocated ten Michelin tyres at each race meeting (for both of their cars) which must last for the entire race meeting. Season Report Entrants The same ten teams, backed by the same nine manufacturers that competed in the 2016/17 will field entries in the 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship. The only significant change would be at the ABT Schaeffler effort, with Audi taking over their entry, meaning the team was renamed as Audi Sport ABT Schaeffler for the fourth FE season.'Audi confirms Season 4 Formula E entry', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 07/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/audi-confirms-season-4-formula-e-entry/, (Accessed 07/07/2017) ABT Sportsline would remain as the day-to-day operators of the team, while Schaeffler continued on as a technical partner. The full 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship entry list will be outlined below: Standings Drivers' Championship The full 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship for Drivers' standings are to be outlined below: Teams' Championship The full 2017/18 FIA Formula E Championship for Drivers' standings are to be outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:2017/18 Formula E Season Category:Formula E Seasons